Run
by im-ally's-songbook
Summary: "My blonde hair whipped across my face. I had no idea where my next destination was, All I knew was that I had to keep running..." Please read and review, thanks :)


As I ran, my blonde hair whipped across my face. I had no idea where my next destination was all knew was that I had to run. I stopped because I coudn't run any further. I tossed my head left to right several times before I was certain there was no dark silhouette heading my way. I opened my small rucksack that contained nothing but a book. The Fault In Our Stars-By John Green to be precise. It was my life. Eevrything in it was relatable, other than the fact that I don't have a guy named Augustus falling in love with me- and the whole cancer thingy.

Anyway, I never introduced myself. I'm Grace, I'm 15 and I have green eyes and blonde hair. Mummy used to say, that whenever I smiled I'd always have that twinkle in my eye. But that was before she ran away-with another man-I had no twinkle in my eye. No, she took away the spark that kept me smiling. She left me with Dad and Carole- his "love of his life". She's a beast I tell you, when Dad isn't there she beats me and slaps me and so I ran. Ran away from home. I couldn't take the abuse anymore. I have nowhere to go. But I tell you, anywhere is better than that hellhole. My dad was heads-over-heels for that bitch he never believed anything I said about her. Instead he beat me up. Yup you heard me right, my own father turned against me. Mark died in a car accident 2 years ago, he was my only savior, my only sibling and he left me with the beasts. So now I'm homeless, I'm free.

I woke up with a severe ache in my neck. I realised that I wasn't at home, I was laying on a red brick wall, in an alley in the middle of Central London. Then another block of realisation hit me. I was free. I looked in my rucksack to find my wallet,  
Mark's wallet and money from my piggybank that I cracked before I ran. In the money held 500 pounds, it's a good thing I didn't spend my pocket money on random crap. I checked in my wallet to find another 100 pounds with a few pennies. Finally I checked Mark's wallet to find a whopping 200 pound in there. How the heck did he earn this money? Anyway, I added the money all up and I had 800.45 pounds. I felt rich. Now I knew that I wasn't going to waste my money on finding a really crappy inn. So I looked around for a Crisis place. We learnt about homelessness and all the volunteering services so I knew where to go. It was Christmas Day so I went around Piccadilly Circus looking for the place.

After about 10 minutes of searching, I smiled. I had found it. I stepped into warmth and the smell of chicken pie. I looked around for an empty table to see the tables full. Eventually, though I found myself a table which only had one occupant who looked deeply immersed in his cup. I went to sit at his table before starteing a conversation.  
"Merry Christmas, I'm Grace what's yours?"  
"Hello, I'm Tristan Wright and Merrry Christmas to you too!" He beamed while speaking. "So what brought you to volunteer at Crisis?"  
"I'm not a volunteer! I'm a homeless chap"  
"Your homeless too? How old are you?"  
"I'm 15 what about you?"  
"15 too!"  
Our conversation went on up from there. He seemed to be a really welcoming guy with really cute features. I unknowingly stared into his eyes that were a beautiful shade of green. His hair just flopped the right way and his face was clean. As if he was a volunteer. He was like a friend, we just instantly clicked. I hoped that he would stick by me, because I have no idea what to do. And believe it or not. He actually wanted me to hang out with him. I took the opportunity and braced myself for the future.

Boxing day rolled by and we left the mall to roam around the streets. I had my rucksack securely on my back and he had his. We started walking before we stopped at the park in front of the House of Parliament. We layed out our sleeping mats and just lied there. We got up every 10 minutes to warm up our feet. Thankfully I had a warm jacket,hat,scarf and gloves on. Tristan however wasn't so luucky. So as a surprise I went up to Market street and got him a light blue pair of gloves, a matching scarf and a hat that a thermal insulator within it. His jacket was already half torn. So I treated him to a jacket that had a thermal insulator within it. He looked completely overjoyed when I took it to him and being the humble gentle man he was he politely declined before I threatened him to take it. He changed his outfit in the public toilets and when he came back he looked completely content with his outfit. Since it was bought on a bargain sale, it only cost me about 20 pounds. So I still had 780.45 pound left.

We had a latte at Costa Coffee before we headed down to the DSS. I got 11 GCSES so I thought I had a pretty good chance of getting a job. And by the time the interview finished, Tristan came out with a huge grin on hif face. Now all we had to do was wait.

**That is the first chapter of my new story. I deleted my other one because I didn't get as many reviews as I liked. It made it seem as if no-one liked it. So the characters who PMed or reviewed will still be in this story though. :) Could you guys please review on my story. It really does make my day! Constructive Criticism is welcomed. Stay LOUDER!**


End file.
